


The Romulan Guest

by handcuffgirl



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boot Worship, Chastity Device, Collars, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Handcuffs, High Heels, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control, Multi, Original Character(s), Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handcuffgirl/pseuds/handcuffgirl
Summary: Ensign Michelle Carter winds up on board a Romulan ship.  They say she's only a guest, and she'll be returned as soon as possible.  She's not so sure though.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	The Romulan Guest

Authoress's notes: All characters featured in this story are my own creations, in the Star Trek universe. When I wrote this, I didn't research to see if a Federation ship had been named USS Sarek, so the ship in this story is also mine, and not the real one. I hope that everyone enjoys my story. Please leave me positive feedback, public or through email.

Star Trek: The Romulan Guest

Ensign Michelle Carter was as happy as she could be. She had just transferred to the USS Sarek, a Voyager-class ship, as the assistant counselor. With 212 crew members, she was busy more often than not, but she loved her work. Michelle had only been on board a few weeks, arriving just before the ship was sent to patrol the Romulan/Federation neutral zone. Now she was getting ready to go to bed. She closed down her computer terminal, climbed into bed and dimmed the lights.

A couple of hours later Michelle was suddenly awaken by being thrown out of her bed and across the room. She hit the wall and fell to the deck. Alarms were screaming as she came to her senses. Michelle rose to her hands and knees as the deck jerked beneath her, knocking her back onto her stomach. She heard a horrible explosion, and then, the captain over the com system screaming for all hands to abandon ship. Ensign Carter scrambled to her feet, and out the door. She stepped into the corridor, and looked to the right, only to see the bulkhead slammed closed. 

Michelle quickly turned to the left, and ran the dozen or so meters to the nearest escape pod, and as soon as the hatch opened, jumped in. She didn’t know how long she should wait, or even if anyone else was coming. She looked back out into corridor, and saw bulkheads closing off the corridor both ways. Giving up in dismay, Michelle ducked back in, and pressed the button that would secure the hatchway to the pod. As she began securing her crash webbing, she realized that she was stark naked. 

Survival instinct took over, and she finished securing her webbing and hit the actuator for the escape pod. Michelle felt it kick out from the ship, and then an electric charge hit the pod. Warning lights popped up on the simple control panel in front of her. Since she was a counselor, Ensign Carter didn’t know a lot about escape pod repair, but she knew enough to see that her com and sensors were out, as well as most of the power systems. Now she didn’t know where she was going, and couldn’t contact anyone else. She had no idea what had happened to the ship, or if anyone else had survived. Since the escape pod was built for eight, she knew that she had an ample supply of food and water.

Her chronometer said that almost an hour had passed when her view port rotated around and she saw a sight that sent a surge of fear through her; a Romulan ship. She wondered if it had attacked the Sarek, then she felt the tingling of a transporter beam. When her vision came back, she was sitting on a transporter pad looking up at a Romulan warrior. She thought back to her training at the academy, and prepared for the worst. What she got was not it.

“Welcome aboard the Romulan warship Kelsor, I am Major Levik,” he stated calmly. 

“Am I a prisoner?” asked the scared young Starfleet officer. 

A look of confusion crossed his face. “No, not at all. We have rescued you.”

“Did you rescue anyone else?”

The Romulan frowned. “No. Unfortunately, we were unable to rescue anyone else from your ship. We did detect life signs on board, but we had to leave the area do to multiple sub-spatial disturbances.”

“My name is Ensign Michelle Carter. I need to contact Starfleet command immediately.”

“Yes, that will be arranged as soon as possible, Ensign Carter. For now, we need to find you something to wear,” he said as he openly looked down her naked body. Michelle looked down, reminded of her current state of undress. In spite of her fears about her crew mates, she couldn’t do anything for them right now.

With that, Major Levik escorted the naked Starfleet officer out of the transporter room. He took her on what seemed like a long trip for a ship this size. She counted at least fifty Romulans along the way, and they all seemed to be staring at her. When she commented on this, his reply was to ask if she would rather stay naked. They finally arrived at a small room that looked like an over-sized closest. There was a small piece of fabric lying on a chair. She picked it up and looked for the rest of her clothes.

“I am terribly sorry, Ensign, but we do not normally carry stocks of civilian clothing for humans, and it is forbidden for you to wear Romulan military uniform. It is possible that we can find something else later on.” Figuring that anything was better than nothing, she put the small . . . thing on. It was made of some kind of stretchy material, and was very tight. The leg portions only came a few centimeters past her butt cheeks, and the top was a tank top. She had a little trouble breathing, in it, but she didn’t want to make a fuss. After another, shorter walk, they entered into a turbolift. There, a female Romulan was waiting for them.

“I’m sorry Ensign, but fleet regulations state that only Romulan Star Empire personal are allowed in sensitive areas without being properly secured.” With that, she displayed a pair of formidable looking manacles about six centimeters wide. Michelle was understandably hesitant.

“I thought I wasn’t a prisoner,” Michelle asked, understandably frightened.

Major Levik replied, “I assure you, you are not, Ensign Carter. It’s just regulations, that’s all. I’m very sorry about this but Dinitra is right, and regulations are regulations.” 

With apprehension, Ensign Carter allowed the two Romulans to secure her hands behind her back. As the lift begin moving, she pulled at the rigid cuffs and felt the unforgiving alloy tight around her wrists. Michelle was able to move her hands to her side and get a better look at the cuffs. The lift stopped and they walked a few steps to another door. 

When it opened, they stepped into what appeared to be the captain’s ready room. The Captain was a very striking male about thirty centimeters taller than her own hundred and fifty-five. After introductions and a few minutes of conversation, Dinitra surreptitiously keyed a remote, causing Michelle to feel a strong shock from the cuffs. She staggered but Major Levik caught her before she could fall. “Ow!” Michelle shouted in pain.

He responded, “I was afraid that might happen. The cuffs are meant to be used as a set. They don’t always work correctly when they are used by themselves.” Dinitra delivered a smaller shock which led to more apologies.

“What do you mean a set?” asked the still tingling Ensign Carter.

“A set.” Dinitra displayed another set of cuffs, these connected by a short cable, about forty centimeters long, and a larger single cuff that Michelle could only guess at the purpose of. All of them looked to be about six centimeters wide, just like the cuffs on her wrists.

Major Levik broke in, “We thought it would work out for a short audience with Captain Tamnik, but they don’t seem to be cooperating today.” Michelle looked to the Captain for sympathy, but he replied that the cuffs work much better when used properly. 

“Well, okay then, whatever you think is best,” Michelle said with a sigh of resignation. With that, Dinitra knelt behind her and locked the ankle cuffs on. Then she stood, circled in front of her, and Michelle felt the cool alloy of the collar close around her neck, and click shut. 

Ensign Carter and Captain Tamnik concluded their conversation, with Captain Tamnik explaining that he anticipated contacting Star Fleet soon. Then Michelle shuffled out to the corridor between her two escorts. Dinitra deftly reached up and attached something to the front of her. . . neck cuff she guessed it was called. She looked down, as much as the six centimeter collar would let her, and saw a cable like the one connecting her ankle cuffs trailing from the front of the neck cuff. 

“What is that?” asked the startled Starfleet officer.

“It will make sure we don’t get separated. We really should have been using it all along, for your safety,” Dinitra said, then gave the one meter cable a slight tug.

“Can’t you take off the cuffs now, anyway?” Michelle asked, scared and confused.

Major Levik spoke up, “We’ll be at your cabin in just a moment.” Dinitra gave another tug, this one a little harder, and they made their way down the corridor. After another turbolift ride, and a few turns, they arrived at their destination. Michelle had some trouble walking with the ankle cuffs, but after some advice from her escorts, she figured out how to shuffle along at a reasonable pace.

“We don’t seem to have any empty bunks on the ship at the moment, so unfortunately you will have to sleep here, in the brig.” Holding up a hand to forestall her, he went on. “I promise you, you are in no way a prisoner, Ensign Carter. Captain Tamnik confirmed that; we just don’t have any open bunks.” Michelle was still scared and confused, and didn't really want to go into the brig, but didn't see any other reasonably choices. With a sigh, she gave in once again, and they stepped into the brig area.

“They are just a few arrangements to make before you are ready,” said Dinitra. She keyed the remote for the cuffs, and the cable connecting the ankle cuffs fell to the deck, as well as the cable attached to the neck cuff. Then Michele felt a click behind her on the wrist cuffs. 

Major Levik removed the wide bar from the center of the cuffs and she was able to bring her hands around in front of her. She asked him if he was going to remove the actual cuffs, and he replied that it would be too much trouble to replace them every time she left her cabin.

Dinitra spoke from behind her. “Now there is one more thing we need you to wear. A Romulan starship is a dangerous place, especially for an attractive human female such as yourself,” she said, then displayed a complicated looking gadget that looked like some kind of underwear.

“What is that?” asked Michelle, a little curious, more than a little worried.

“You humans would call it a chastity belt. It will protect you from any. . . adventurous Romulans on board.” Michelle sighed again and took off her outfit on Major Levik’s instructions. Dinitra placed the ten centimeter wide belt around her waist and secured it at the small of her back. Then Dinitra explained that it would be impossible for anyone to even touch her vagina area with the chastity belt on. 

Michelle, who was still distracted by the chastity belt that now covered her womanhood, was kind enough to hold the other piece of the set, an alloy bra, like the belt, over her breasts while Dinitra secured it behind her. Then Dinitra showed Michelle around the cell, explaining the food replicator, computer screen, toilet, and bunk. 

Ensign Carter was taken aback when she realized that she was supposed to put her cuffs and belt in the notches on the bunk to go to sleep. Dinitra calmly explained that the bunk would link with the cuffs and belt and self-adjust to give her a more comfortable rest. 

Dinitra told her that one of them would come to get her in the morning, then they left Michelle to her own devices. Only after they left did she realize that they had taken her clothes with them. She used the toilet without too much trouble, in spite of the chastity belt. She tried to figure out the computer screen, but all she could get was some kind of Romulan language lesson. Giving up in frustration, she decided to try to get some sleep. 

Michelle tried to get comfortable for a few minutes, then gave up and did what Dinitra had suggested to her. She placed her ankles in the notches at the foot of the bunk, and heard an audible “click” as the ankle cuffs locked into place. Lying down on her back, she set the chastity belt in place, and the bra in its notch. Then she pulled up her hair so the neck cuff could lock in. 

Finally, with apprehension, she stretched her arms over her head and locked her wrist cuffs into their notches. The bunk immediately began to conform to her body, and she felt pleasure washing over her, and her fear and apprehension fade away. Michelle quickly felt herself relaxing, and sliding off to sleep. 

The computer immediately went to work conditioning her mind with sub-harmonic commands, sending electronic pulses to her calves, (causing them to shorten) and keeping her both asleep and very aroused. It also influenced her dreams, causing her to have highly erotic dreams for the next twelve hours, but remembering none of them. 

When Michelle awoke sometime later, she felt well rested, and incredibly aroused. She was also quite thirsty, hungry, and really had to pee. She tried to sit up, only to remember that she was in a Romulan brig, and firmly secured to the bunk. The computer released her limbs and torso from the bunk when she started moving.

Michelle sat up, and stepped onto the deck, only to feel a shooting pain in her calves. She massaged them for a moment, and the pain subsided, only to return when she tried to stand again. Giving up, she dropped to her hands and knees and first satisfied the urge to pee. Then she crawled to the replicator and asked for her favorite breakfast, which it didn’t understand. After a few moments’ thought, she asked what it had for a breakfast meal. The computer informed her that this station only served one thing, for all meals.

Must be because I’m in the brig, Michelle thought as the asked for the only thing she could get. She got some kind of purplish shake in a liter container, complete with a straw a little over two centimeters wide. The container was one piece, so she had to use the straw. 

The shake was thick; she had to suck the straw very hard to get any. It tasted very salty, and like something else that she couldn’t place. Soon she had the hang of it, getting a tight seal with her lips and sucking her cheeks in to get a good flow. 

After she finished the shake and disposed of the container, she tried the computer again. Luckily it was waist high, so she could use it from the deck. She managed to display the time, and found out that she had been asleep for twelve hours! 

Ensign Carter couldn’t believe she had slept that long! She fiddled with the screen some more, but could only find the language lesson. With a shrug she started learning the Romulan language. Everything seemed to be geared towards a supervisor ordering a servant about, and the servant’s responses. Without conscious thought, she put her hands behind her back. She soon lost herself in the program, learning how to address one’s Master or Mistress, his or her guests, and friends, or even someone that the servant had been loaned to. The lesson also included how a servant should act in public, cleaning and serving a meal to a large party. 

Michelle eventually checked the time again, and discovered that she had been studying for nearly eight hours. As she crawled to the toilet, she wondered when Major Levik or Dinitra was coming to get her. Shouldn’t these cramps be gone by now? she thought. 

After taking care of that business, Michelle crawled back to the replicator and got some more of the purple stuff. She sat on the deck and sucked down another shake. Now full again, she crawled to her bunk for a quick nap. She calmly let the bunk secure her limbs and torso. Sleep overtook her and the bunk continued its mind and body shaping. After about five hours of sleep, longer than she intended, she awoke to the sound of the door opening, and Dinitra stepping in.

“Good morning Michelle,” she said cheerily as she walked over to the bunk.

Why did she call me Michelle? a puzzled Ensign Carter thought. As she tried to sit up, the cuffs quickly stopped her. Frustrated, she told Dinitra good morning, then asked her why the bunk wouldn't release her. As soon as she asked, the notches released the cuffs, collar, belt, and bra. She sat up on the edge of the bunk and started to stand, but a stabbing pain shot through her calves, just like before. She sat back down and tried to massage them, as Dinitra asked her what was wrong. Michelle informed her of the shooting pains when she tried to stand. 

Dinitra’s response was to go to the replicator, and after giving it a command override, get a pair of black ankle boots. She brought them to Michelle, and explained that they were specially designed to relieve the side effect of the ankle cuffs. The boots seemed very sturdy: they would come just over her ankle, and the chunky heels were about eight centimeters high. 

Michelle commented that she didn’t think she could walk in them, but Dinitra convinced her to try them. The Romulan keyed the remote for the cuffs, and the ankle cuffs snapped open. Michelle didn’t even think to ask why she had to wear them all the time if they were so easy to remove. 

Dinitra helped her pull the boots on, and seal them up. After replacing the ankle cuffs, which covered the top of the boots, Dinitra helped her to her feet and she took a few tentative steps. As she walked around her cabin, Dinitra gave her a few pointers on how to walk easier in them. To put one foot directly in front of the other, push her buttocks and chest out, and let her hips sway as she walked. 

The Romulan even explained that the ankle cuffs would make it impossible to take off the boots while they were locked on. Then she informed Michelle that she would taker her on a tour of the Kelsor.

“Great!” Michelle replied. “I was getting a little bored in here.” Michelle then turned away from Dinitra and placed her hands behind her back without being prompted. 

Dinitra smiled as she secured her hands; the drugged food and mind control were working so well she didn’t even have to suggest to the former Starfleet Officer that she needed to be cuffed. She quickly secured her ankles with the cable, and snapped the leash onto her collar. 

“Um, shouldn’t I get dressed first?” Michelle asked.

“Oops, I knew I had forgotten to bring something,” Dinitra replied. “I think that you’ll be fine. Your chastity belt and bra will keep anyone from taking advantage of your current condition.” With a pull of the leash they were on their way.

Michelle struggled a little at first; in the heels and ankle cuffs, causing Dinitra to joke that she would just have to have more practice. Michelle giggled at this, and for some reason, found herself agreeing with her. They visited various parts of the ship, Michelle greeting several crew members along the way. They all seemed to want to touch her, and look her up and down like she was an exhibit in a zoo or something. Lucky for me I’m wearing this chastity belt, Michelle thought smugly. 

As they toured, Dinitra told her more about her collar, leash, and cuffs, including their names. “They monitor your location, bodily functions pulse rate, and so forth. I can cause various levels of pain, heat, cold, shock and pleasure with the controls on the end of the leash, or the remote. It will also deliver a severe shock if you touch the remote or the leash controls, even if by accident. I can also cause the collar to tighten or relax, as well as force you to keep your head in a certain position.”

“Is that why the collar is most comfortable when my head is facing forwards and slightly down?”

“Yes it is,” replied Dinitra. “That is very clever of you to figure that out so quickly.” Michelle blushed at she went on. “One more thing I want to show you about the collar. It can sense your vocal cords, and deliver shocks, pain, or whatever I set it for when the wearer speaks, forcing them to remain silent without gagging them.” She discreetly set the collar to give a mild shock as she was saying this. Michelle jumped when she tried to comment on this; which caused her to comment on that, which caused her to giggle at her own stupidity, which caused several more shocks before Dinitra could turn off that particular feature.

“I see what you mean,” Michelle said when she caught her breath. They arrived at their last stop, the brig's workout facility, much to Michelle’s delight. Dinitra even released her wrist and ankle cuffs so she could try out some of the equipment. Most of it was similar to Starfleet equipment, but all these had notches for her wrist and ankle cuffs, even for her heels. 

Michelle was eager to secure her arms and feet into place and get some exercise, although she did wonder why everything seemed to be specially designed for her restraints. Dinitra explained how the computer would design a daily workout regimen for her, and with the help of the collar and cuffs take her through it as well as monitor her progress and adjust itself along the way. “No way to cheat on the squat machine here, is there?”

Smiling, Dinitra said “No, it even measures your heart rate and can deliver any of the “motivations” it needs to get you back on track.”

“So the collar will shock me if I try to quit early?”

“Not only that, since you will be secured to the machine, it won’t release you until you complete your workout, including extra reps or time or whatever the computer deems necessary.” They headed towards the exit, where Michelle was quick to remind her not to forget to re-cuff her. 

Dinitra thanked her as she locked the centerpiece of the cuffs into place. Then she secured her ankle cuffs with the cable, and with a tug of her leash; they headed back to Michelle’s cell. As they arrived, Michelle remembered to ask when she would be able to contact Starfleet. “We are experiencing some interference with our long range communications, but the Captain assures me that it will be cleared up soon.” 

This seemed to satisfy the young Starfleet officer, whose mind was so conditioned from the mind control drugs in the shakes and the computer’s programming while she slept that she didn’t even think to question such an obvious lie. She moved on to her next question. “Is there anyway I can get something else to eat, besides those purple shakes?”

“The replicator is preprogrammed for it; it would be difficult to change; and besides, it is very good for you, and digests to only liquid waste.”

“Well, okay then, I understand. Can you put a little more entertainment on the computer screen? All I can find is a language lesson.”

“Yes that can be arranged, you’ll need some culture and etiquette lessons anyway.” Dinitra keyed the remote, and the leash, wrist and ankle cuffs released themselves. She collected the ankle cable, wrist cuff piece and leash and was preparing to leave when Michelle absent-mindedly commented that it felt kinda weird not being cuffed. 

“Well, if you’d like I can re-cuff you. The replicator and computer screen can be operated by voice command, so you’d be fine with your hands restrained.” Michelle asked how she would sleep, and Dinitra replied, “The bunk will work face down as well as face up. It also gives your head support while allowing you to breath normally.” 

Dinitra instructed the computer to re-configure the bunk, and after re-cuffing Michelle’s wrists, let her lie face down on the bunk. Michelle felt very comfortable with her hands secured behind her lying down. She had a little trouble getting back up, but didn’t seem to mind. Dinitra had another suggestion. “Since you are going to be cuffed for a while, you might as well have your ankles cuffed too.”

“Yeah, I guess you're right, and it will give me some more of that practice I need walking in them.” Smiling, Dinitra reconnected the cable securing her ankle cuffs. She wished her a good day and left the cuffed and collared Starfleet officer on her own. Michelle decided to eat first, so she shuffled to the replicator and asked for a shake. It appeared and Michelle realized that she would have to eat it on her knees. She dropped down and saw that the container was in a larger holder so it wouldn’t move. 

Must know I’m cuffed, she thought, impressed with the Romulan computer. Michelle leaned forward and took the straw into her mouth. It seems a little bigger this time, she added mentally, while she sucked down the thick purple shake. 

Ensign Carter finished her meal and since she was already on her knees, simply crawled to the computer screen. She asked it for any new programs, and an etiquette program appeared. The computer continued its brainwashing of her as she learned proper etiquette for a human in the company of Romulans. 

Much to her horror, she discovered that she had been insulting her rescuers by speaking without having been spoken to, not addressing them as Sir or Ma’am, not keeping her eyes downcast in their presence, not kneeling when she entered the their presence, or asking how she could be of service to them. 

Michelle vowed to remedy this situation at once. She stared blankly at the screen as she absorbed information, on the conscious and sub-conscious level, the computer re-enforcing old lessons and new. It brought her out of her trance after about five hours. 

She came to her senses and realized that she needed to pee. She wondered how she was going to do this while cuffed, but crawled to the toilet anyway, rose to the seat and sat down. Doing her business was easy enough, and just when she finished, she felt a spray from the sides of the toilet that cleaned her. She stood up and shuffled to her bunk, where she lay down on her belly, and after locking her ankle cuffs, belt, bra and collar into place, drifted off to sleep. The computer continued her brainwashing and body shaping while keeping her in a constant state of arousal while she slept. 

After about eight hours, the computer awoke her gently so she wouldn’t realize it was waking her. Then it kept her firmly secured for another hour, but now for some reason, she didn’t mind this at all. When Dinitra was ready to get her, it released her cuffs from the bunk. She tried to stand, only to have the shooting pains in her calves return. 

The door opened and Dinitra entered. After only a moment’s hesitation, Michelle dropped to her knees, put her forehead down, just a few centimeters off the deck, and greeted her. “Good morning Ma’am, how may I be of service?”

“Good morning Michelle, I’m glad to see that the etiquette lessons have taken hold. I am going to escort you to the workout facility so you can begin your regimen.”

“Thank you Ma’am, however, the pain in my calves when I try to stand has come back.”

“I believe I can fix that,” she replied. She stepped over the prostrate Michelle like she was nothing more than an obstacle and went to the replicator. Michelle stayed motionless, awaiting permission to move. Dinitra retrieved a new pair of ankle boots. “You may rise.”

“Thank you Ma’am.” 

Dinitra keyed the remote, releasing the wrist cuffs, and completely unlocking the ankle cuffs. Michelle rose to a sitting position as she handed her the new boots. “Here, try these on.” 

Michelle looked at the boots as she took off her old ones. The only difference she could see was the heel height. These looked to be about fifteen centimeters instead of eight like her old ones. She pulled the new ones on and snapped the ankle cuffs back on over them. “Stand up and walk around, Michelle,” Dinitra instructed her.

“Yes Ma’am,” she replied as she got on her feet, considerably more difficult in the taller heels. Michelle shuffled around the cabin, getting used to the new heels. Then Dinitra re-cuffed her wrists, attached the leash and led her out of the cabin. Michelle had to sway her hips even more, and stick her chest and buttocks out more in her new heels. The short stride from the ankle cuffs didn’t help matters. 

They arrived at the workout facility and Dinitra released her leash, wrist, and ankle cuffs. She departed and Michelle got started. The computer gave her a thorough stretching out first, then began the workout. It lit up the machine that she had to go to, and Michelle quickly went and secured her wrist and ankle cuffs as necessary. She had to keep up a quick pace, or she got shocked, which happened a few times. 

The computer seemed to be concentrating first on aerobic conditioning, then overall muscle tone. Michelle worked out for a couple of hours, then, after a cool down and more stretching, the computer instructed her to prepare for Dinitra’s arrival. 

Michelle quickly went to the door and knelt about two meters in front of it. Dinitra arrived and Michelle greeted her. The Romulan secured her hands and feet and led her back to her cell by the leash. She removed the leash and Michelle knelt as she left. 

After Dinitra left, Michelle had a shake. The straw seemed bigger across this time as well. Probably close to four centimeters, she thought. She sucked it down and crawled to the computer screen and asked for any new lessons. 

The computer started a Romulan culture program, and she began learning about the glorious Romulan Empire’s culture, and how the evil and corrupt Federation was destined to be subject to Romulus. Michelle sat in rapt attention as she absorbed this. Six hours later the computer released her from her trance and she went to bed. 

She awoke eight hours later and spent an hour firmly secured to her bunk. However this time, she needed to use the bathroom, bad. She asked the computer to release her, and it responded by activating the voice shock feature of her collar. She silently endured the rest of the hour cuffed to her bunk. 

When it finally released her, she scrambled to the toilet and relieved herself. She wasn’t sure if she could speak without being shocked, so she decided to stay quiet for the time being. Dinitra arrived and she dropped to her knees and bowed, and greeted her without thinking. Guess I can talk again, she thought.

“Good morning Michelle, you may rise.” She rose to a sitting position as Dinitra continued. “You know, you have been here long enough for me to think of you as a friend, but calling you Michelle all the time just reminds me that you are a Starfleet officer; so I was thinking, what you need is a new, Romulan name.”

“If that is what pleases you Ma’am, I would be happy to take on a new name,” the docile human replied.

“Good, from now on, you’ll be known as N’Sup. It’s appropriate for you.”

“Yes Ma’am, Thank you Ma’am. May I ask what N’Sup means, Ma’am?”

“You don’t need to know that, N’Sup. Come on now, it’s time for your workout.” She attached the leash to N’Sup’s collar and they were off. 

At the gym Dinitra un-cuffed her and left her to do her exercises. N’Sup did an extensive stretching routine to begin, and then started the main workout. She was waiting in the greeting position when Dinitra returned. The Romulan re-cuffed her and led her back to her cell. Along the way she explained to her the she needed to start thinking of herself as ‘N’Sup’ all the time.

“Yes Ma’am,” she replied, “N’Sup will.”

“That’s good. There are a couple of surprises waiting for you in your cell, N’Sup.” 

She excitedly asked what they were, but Dinitra was firm that she had to wait. They arrived and N’Sup found an upgraded food replicator on the wall, and four new cuffs on the bunk. Dinitra explained the upgraded replicator first.

“When it is time for you to eat, the straw will extend from the wall here, about one meter from the deck. It won’t move, so you can easily suck it while you are restrained. The computer will control your feeding times as well, and alert you when it is time to eat.” 

She then explained the new cuffs, “These two smaller ones are called bicep cuffs.” She locked them onto the appropriate places on her arms and she went on. “They work the same as the other cuffs, and can be secured with varying lengths of cable, or to each other when you get flexible enough for that.” She secured the new cuffs with a fifteen centimeter cable, pulling her arms back and forcing her chest out. She picked up the larger cuffs and told her about them. “These are thigh cuffs. They lock onto your thighs, of course.” Dinitra secured the cuffs onto N’Sup’s upper thighs, about ten centimeters below her crotch. 

“All of the cuffs can be locked with varying lengths of bars, to keep your limbs spread as much as I want them to be. All of the cuffs can be further secured to you by millions of microscopic barbs that go into the skin. This will stop the cuffs from moving around. This is usually necessary with the bicep and thigh cuffs, so I’m going to activate them now. This will sting a little, N’Sup.”

“Yes Ma’am.” Dinitra keyed the remote and millions of tiny barbs shot into her upper arms and thighs. She gasped in pain and almost fell, but regained her balance. “N’Sup sees what you mean, Ma’am.” 

“Now N’Sup, there is a new lesson on the computer screen for you, have a nice day.”

N’Sup dropped to her knees and bade her a good day as well. She then crawled to the computer screen and began her lesson. Soon she was in a trance learning about sex. Romulan/human sex. The lesson was very graphic, and detailed. She learned positions, techniques, how to please both male and female Romulans with and without the use her hands. 

The only thing it said about pleasing the human female was that she should be concerned with pleasing her partner. This seemed to strike a cord with the young human. N’Sup knelt before the screen for nearly seven hours before the computer released her. She realized her pussy was dripping cunt juice as she shuffled to the toilet. Why did N’Sup call it a pussy? she wondered. She finished that business and went to bed. As she lay down she saw that the bunk had new notches for her thigh cuffs. 

After she slept for eight hours, the computer woke her and kept her secured another one. She was very aroused; she remembered having dreams about sex all night. N’Sup has been dreaming about sex a lot lately, she thought blissfully. The computer released her as Dinitra entered. 

N’Sup dropped to her knees and, after they exchanged greetings; asked permission to speak. Dinitra granted it and N’Sup asked when N’Sup would be able to contact Starfleet Command. “Unfortunately our current mission requires absolute communications silence, so N’Sup won’t be able to for several weeks.”

“Yes Ma’am, um, may N’Sup ask how long she had been on board the Kelsor, she has lost track of days. 

“N’Sup is a very silly little girl to forget what day it is, isn’t she.”

“Yes Ma’am, N’Sup is.”

“Rise N’Sup.” N’Sup rose and sat on her heels. “N’Sup has been on board the Kelsor for sixteen days.”

“Sixteen days! N’Sup didn’t realize that she had been on board that long.”

“Well, we’ve wasted enough time today; let’s get you to your workout.” She attached the leash and pulling it, helped N’Sup to her feet. Dinitra led her to the workout facility. She released her from her cuffs and leash, and left. N’Sup began fingering the front of her chastity belt. 

She couldn’t feel a thing, so she tried to slip a finger in the side, just for a little relief. She didn’t notice the computer lighting up the stretching area. It, however was communicating with her cuffs and chastity belt, so it knew what she was up to. It delivered a moderate shock to her fingers. She quickly pulled them away from her moist pussy and walked quickly, as quickly as she could in the fifteen centimeter heels, to the stretching area and began her workout. 

A couple of hours later, she completed her workout and was waiting for Dinitra when her fingers drifted back to her crotch. The computer was ready this time though, and delivered a stronger shock to her fingers upon first contact. She pulled her stung hand away and massaged the sore digits. It’s like N’Sup’s body doesn’t even belong to N’Sup anymore, she thought. 

Her mind didn’t even recognize that it didn’t belong to her either. The door opened and N’Sup dropped to her knees and face as Dinitra stepped in.

“Hello Ma’am, how may N’Sup be of service today?”

“Hello N’Sup, you may rise.” She rose and sat on her heels. Dinitra re-cuffed her wrists, biceps and ankles and led her back to her cell. As they were walking, after getting permission to speak, N’Sup commented that her upper arms seemed to be pulled back more than before. 

Dinitra replied that the cable would be shortened from time to time until her elbows could touch for long periods of time. They arrived and Dinitra left her in her cell. N’Sup was hungry by this time and looking at the new food replicator and saw that the straw was sticking out for her. She shuffled over and dropped to her knees. The straw was bare centimeters from her face. It’s bigger again, she thought. She decided to find out how big. 

“Computer, what was the diameter of the straw my first day, and what is the diameter now?” 

It replied that it was two and a half centimeters the first day, and five centimeters in diameter now. 

“How long is it?” 

Twenty centimeters was the reply. 

She shrugged and leaned forwards to eat. She had trouble getting enough of the straw into her mouth, but managed. After a little experimenting, she found out that she had to suck most of the straw into her mouth to get very much of the shake. N’Sup finished her meal and crawled to the bunk. This daily pattern repeated for another two weeks. 

N’Sup would work out, study on the computer screen, eat and sleep. The computer kept her constantly horny, and every time she so much as brushed her crotch, it would shock her. That wasn’t much, since she was only released from her bondage to workout. After her workout one day Dinitra informed her that Captain Tamnik was hosting a formal dinner for some visiting officers tomorrow evening, and asked N’Sup if she would like to serve at it?

“Yes Ma’am, N’Sup would,” she excitedly replied.

“It will require some hard work; do you think you are up to it?”

“Yes Ma’am, N’Sup is up to it.”

“The Captain is a very important man, and his guests are high ranking officers. Everything must go perfectly. The computer will give you extra lessons on this, and there are some other arrangements to be made. Do you still want to be a servant?” 

“Yes Ma’am, N’Sup does.” Instead of taking her to her cell, Dinitra informed her that traditionally servants at formal dinners had to be hairless; completely hairless from head to toe. N’Sup balked at first, but quickly accepted. 

Once they arrived at the preparation room, Dinitra completely removed all of her cuffs and chastity devices. N’Sup commented that she felt even more naked without her omnipresent restraints. 

Soon the Romulans who prepared servants had spread one cream on her head, including her eyebrows. The other cream covered her from neck to feet. The attendants neglected to mention that the cream on her body would result in permanent hair loss. They made sure to cover her pussy totally. N’Sup had to be sharply reprimanded by Dinitra to stop touching herself several times. Finally she ordered N’Sup to put her hands behind her and she locked a pair of small cuffs on her thumbs.

“I didn’t want to have to do that N’Sup, but you left me no choice.” N’Sup apologized again, and was able to contain herself with the thumb cuffs’ help. After about half an hour the attendants announced that she was done. They sprayed her off, and Dinitra replaced her cuffs and chastity devices, leaving the thumb cuffs on. She led the hairless former Starfleet Officer back to her cell, where she instructed her that the computer had the lessons she needed to study ready for her.

Dinitra departed and N’Sup knelt as she left. N’Sup crawled to the screen and begin her lesson. She learned that she would be naked during the entire meal, and her collar’s voice shock feature would be on its most sensitive setting. She would be cuffed, including having her hands covered. She wondered how she would serve cuffed, but found that out in short order.

A twenty centimeter wide belt would replace her chastity belt, and a serving tray would be attached to that. Two cables would be connected to the front of the tray, and run to the front of her collar. That way, her arms could stay firmly cuffed behind her. Small bells would be attached to her nipples that would tinkle at the slightest movement. Part of her duties would be to stand at attention next to the captain and ensure the bells stayed silent. 

N'Sup would be on display as much as anything. Any party guest could touch her anywhere they wanted to. Her restraints would be special as well. Her bicep cuffs would be locked together with nothing between them, forcing her elbows to touch; the same for her wrist and thumb cuffs. Her hands would be covered with the same alloy as her cuffs, keeping her fingers strait and her palms together. 

Her tits—that was what the computer called them and how she referred to them in her mind now—would have three centimeter wide cuffs around the base of them, forcing them to stick out obscenely. Her nipples would also have the bells clamped onto them. Her thigh cuffs would be secured with an eight centimeter bar between them. This would keep her from closing her legs, but allow her to walk. The ankle cuffs would be connected by a twenty centimeter cable, forcing her to take small, mincing steps. 

N’Sup spent close to six hours in the trance, learning and re-enforcing her duties at the captain’s dinner. Once the computer brought her out of it, she crawled to the food replicator. 

Recently, she had learned that she could get more by taking the entire straw into her mouth. It was somewhat flexible, so she could bend it a little. N’Sup had to slide it all the way in, but she got her nose pressed firmly against the wall. She finished her meal, having suck the twenty centimeter straw down her throat several times. Then she was off to bed.

N’Sup awoke the next morning, horny and frustrated as usual. Dinitra arrived and took her to her workout. Next was a touch-up by the attendants. They inspected every centimeter of her body for stray hairs, especially her head. Dinitra removed her chastity belt and bra with the remote, and the attendants inspected ‘down there’ for hair. 

The former Starfleet Officer was dripping like a faucet as she felt their breath on her hairless pussy. Next they attached the bells to her nipples with the clamps. N’Sup winced as they went on, but said nothing. Then the new belt was put on her. It was tighter than her old one. 

Dinitra told her to hold her breath in, and keyed the remote, making the twenty centimeter wide belt tighten about eight centimeters, bringing her fifty centimeter waist down to forty-two. Dinitra told her that this would increase her attractiveness at the dinner. N’Sup accepted this and let her know that she wanted to be as attractive as possible. 

“Now we have to prepare your cuffs, N’Sup,” Dinitra said. The attendants replaced the ankle cable with the twenty centimeter one, then the gloves were put on her hands. Next were the tittie cuffs. That’s what they called them as they clamped them onto her breasts. 

One attendant pulled her tits out as the cuffs went on, making sure they were firm against her ribs. Dinitra warned her, then activated the barbs in the tit cuffs. N’Sup screamed out, and tears ran down her cheeks as Dinitra gave N’Sup some last minute instructions and left her with a stern warning not to disappoint her. 

The horny N’Sup stayed busy for the first hour and a half or so, mincing back a forth delivering drinks and food on her tray. The guests talked about how they all liked their quarters, making her wonder why she still didn’t have any. Their hands were every where. Twisting and pulling her nipples, slapping her tits and ass, and they all wanted to stick a finger into her soaking cunt. Then they would make her lick her own juice off their fingers. 

While she was standing at attention by Captain Tamnik’s table, he dropped his knife on the deck. He told her to pick it up, and she dropped to her knees and after a few tries, picked it up with her mouth. Still kneeling, she held it out for him. He accidentally dropped it again as he was getting it, producing much laughter around the table as she picked it up the second time. He retrieved it from her, then patted her head and thanked her. All the guests laughed again. 

N’Sup had just struggled back to her feet when a female admiral at the far end of the table dropped something. All the guests watched as she minced down the length of the table, heels clicking on the deck, squatted down and picked up the errant fork with her mouth. They chuckled as the admiral ignored her kneeling at her side for several minutes. N’Sup waited patiently with the fork in her mouth for her to retrieve it as well. 

The last thing N’Sup was commanded to do was demonstrate how she ate. A straw appeared on the wall and they all gathered around as she knelt and took the six centimeter wide straw into her mouth. They seemed very excited when she took the entire length of the straw in. She blushed as they cheered her on. At last it was over. The guests left, and Dinitra led her back to her cell.

N’Sup asked permission to speak, and when Dinitra granted it, she informed her that she was very aroused, and desperately needed sexual relief. Dinitra replied that she could tell, and since she had done a good job at the Captain’s dinner, she would see what she could do. N’Sup thanked her as they arrived at her cell. 

On Dinitra’s instructions, N’Sup stood in the corner as the Romulan went to the replicator. She ordered the human to the center of the cell and keyed the remote to release her ankle and thigh cuffs. She had N’Sup spread her feet apart and shoved the larger of the two dildos from the replicator into her cunt. 

N’Sup moaned in ecstasy as the dildo plunged into her. Dinitra made her bend forward at the waist, and pushed the smaller dildo into her ass. Then she replaced the chastity belt, using the new, wider corset belt that was still locked on. 

Next Dinitra ordered the quivering girl to her bunk, where she released the cuffs on her thumbs, wrists, and arms. N’Sup brought her hands around and almost touched her crotch, but multiple shocks had trained her that it wasn’t permitted. Dinitra had her lie down and lock all of her cuffs and chastity devices into place. N’Sup had to spread her feet wider than normal to get her ankle cuffs into their notches. When she was firmly secured in place, Dinitra sat down next to the bound girl.

“N’Sup, I think you may want to scream out, so I am going to gag you. That way you can scream all you want to, and you won’t disturb anyone important.” Dinitra pulled out the head harness she had replicated. 

N’Sup opened wide and allowed her to push the gag into her mouth. It feels like the straw, she thought as she sucked on the gag. Dinitra locked the harness into place, including the blindfold. 

This was so she could concentrate on her pleasure, not on the ceiling. “The harness looks very good on your bald head,” Dinitra told her. 

N’Sup smiled through her gag and mumbled Thank you Ma’am, in reply. Dinitra pushed the harness’s earplugs into place, turned on the computer program and left. The cameras in the cell recorded everything. 

It was a very popular show on the Kelsor. Many of the VIPs even opted to visit the former Starfleet Officer in person, not that she knew it with the blindfold and earplugs in. 

N’Sup thrashed for hours, orgasming more times than she could count. Not only did the gag feel like a straw, but it pumped what tasted like the shakes down her throat when she climaxed. She pulled against her cuffs as the computer-controlled dildos kept a random pattern, sometimes taking her to the edge and backing off, sometimes taking her through multiple orgasms in minutes. After several hours, the computer slowed the dildos and kept the exhausted N’Sup awake and on the verge for more than an hour before it finally it let her cum one more time. She soon fell asleep, holes filled and mouth gagged.

Dinitra arrived the next morning and removed the harness and gag, then re-cuffed N’Sup to work out. She felt weird with her holes filled while stretching and exercising. Once N’Sup completed he work out, she knelt and waited for Dinitra to retrieve her. 

N’Sup greeted her, and Dinitra told her to rise. Then she said, “N’Sup, you have been on board a while now, using ship’s resources, taking up space, don’t you think it’s time you started earning your keep?”

“Yes Ma’am, N’Sup should.”

“Good, for the taking up space part, you’ll move in with me, effective immediately.” N’Sup agreed and she went on. “As for the making yourself useful part, since you will be in my quarters all the time, you will keep it clean and tidy at all times.”

“Yes Ma’am,” N’Sup replied. Good, N’Sup’s had lots of lessons on cleaning and stuff, she thought. 

Dinitra re-cuffed her and, leash in hand, led N’Sup to her new home. She explained her cleaning duties to her bound maid. N’Sup was happy to see a food replicator and computer screen like the one in her cell on the wall. She didn’t see a bunk for her though. 

N’Sup asked where she would sleep, and Dinitra directed her attention to a cage at the foot of her bed. N’Sup was eager to crawl into it and try it out. She spent several minutes inside with the door closed. It locked automatically. 

“Most nights you will sleep in this cage. If you please me, and I am in a generous mood, I may allow you to sleep leashed to my bed,” Dinitra informed her.

“What do I have to do to please you, Ma’am?” N’Sup asked.

“I’m glad you asked N’Sup.” Dinitra ordered her to her knees and after opening her uniform pants, told her to get busy pleasing her. N’Sup dove right in as the Romulan explained to the former Starfleet officer that her orgasms were completely based on her goodwill. 

Dinitra went on to tell her that to start with, she would be allowed one orgasm for every five that she brought to her. Unless N’Sup is being punished, that was. 

Soon N’Sup was a fifth of the way to her own orgasm. She couldn’t even think about her life before coming on board the Kelsor. It seemed perfectly natural to be bound hand and foot all day, and be in the complete control of a Romulan woman.

One week later, Tal Shiar agent Dinitra reported to the agency’s Director via subspace communication.

“Yes Director, all seventeen of the subjects are completely under our control. . . Yes, it is unfortunate that the technique had no effect on the nine human males captured. So they all had to be killed? Oh well, they’re just humans. . . Yes Director, we were lucky to capture the Sarek’s First Officer.” 

“Yes Director, she does look good in her collar. I chose N’Sup for Ensign Carter’s new name. . . I understand that you don’t know the meaning of N’Sup. It comes from before the Romulan/Vulcan rift; it is a slang name for a slave that serves her owner in a very special way. . . Yes, they will say anything while asleep, won’t they? I’ve found that out too, Director.” 

“N’Su—listen to me! Ensign Carter, doesn’t even know she's been broken. She didn’t have much valuable intelligence, though. . . So we did get enough intel from the other officers and crew women to move forward? Yes director, we should have enough slaves after Phase Two for the Emperor to have a few.” 

“Six! Well, I’m not going to tell the Emperor no. Yes Director, I can wait a moment. . . So one of the subjects was able to return to the Federation and pass for normal? That will make them some very useful spies. . . A promotion two grades! Well, thank you Director, I did develop the method. Sub-director Dinitra out.”

Remember, please leave me feedback, public or through email!


End file.
